The present invention relates to systems and methods of confirming lubricant flow, and particularly to systems and methods for measuring the net flow of highly viscous lubricant to confirm sufficient lubricant flow to bearings.
Automatic lubrication systems are pressure activated systems that distribute lubricant. Examples known in the art include single line injector systems and dual line lubrication systems. Flow sensors are commonly used in presently available automatic lubrication systems to detect whether the lubrication system is functioning properly. The flow sensors are typically placed in lines that supply lubricant to the system. One indication that the system is functioning properly is the indication of adequate flow sensed by the flow sensors. Another common indication that the system is functioning properly is provided by measuring the pressure of the pump supplying lubricant to the system. Lubrication points, or bearings, are a critical component of an automatic lubrication system. Several factors prevent obtaining a useful analysis of whether the bearings are functioning properly, such as the temperature dependent properties of the lubricant, or the malfunctioning (e.g. jamming) of lubrication valves caused by contaminants in the lubricant flow. In these instances, a pressure measurement of the pump may fail to indicate a malfunctioning system.
Many current technologies related to lubrication system performance are deficient in that they are unable to reliably confirm whether the correct amount of lubrication actually reaches a lubrication point in an economical manner. Such current technologies are unable to detect whether lubricant actually reaches the lubrication point without placing a flow sensor directly at the inlet of each individual lubrication point, which is cost prohibitive. A need exists for an economical method of determining whether lubrication reaches a lubrication point, as well as a method for determining the amount of lubricant that reaches the lubrication point.